Libellester en Bladklauw: Verloren
thumb|Duo thumb|Libellester en Bladklauw zijn tweede geworden tijdens de zomerbadge van 2018 met Verloren. thumb|326px|Kaart thumb|Welpje thumb Het gaat over cheeta's. thumb|400px|Witwolk thumb|400px|Zandtornado thumb|400px|Malanie thumb|400px|Thorthumb|400px|Duistermodder Libellester = Malanie Bladklauw = Duistermodder Libellester en Bladklauw: Thor Libellester en Bladklauw: Maya Libellester en Bladklauw: Piek Libellester en Bladklauw: Welpjes Libellester en Bladklauw: Vragen Libellester en Bladklauw: Rots Libellester en Bladklauw: Gara Libellester en Bladklauw: Malanie Libellester en Bladklauw: Bakara Libellester en Bladklauw: Storm Libellester en Bladklauw: Duistermodder Libellester en Bladklauw: Stekelpunt Libellester en Bladklauw: Lukana Libellester en Bladklauw: Bliksem Libellester en Bladklauw: Yano Libellester en Bladklauw: Straal Libellester en Bladklauw: Rotspiek Libellester en Bladklauw: Glinster Libellester en Bladklauw: Kora Libellester en Bladklauw: Punt Libellester en Bladklauw: Clans thumb|400px|Bakara (het wit zit aan haar neus) Info: De Berg, Zee, Moeras, Lucht- en WoestijnClan leven in vrede. Maar Malanie verliest haar broertje, Thor... Was het wel een ongeluk? En wat heeft Duistermodder gezien? De vrede is niet van lange duur dus. Niemand vertrouwt elkaar nog. Libellester en Bladklauw: Klad: Informatie Clans: BergClan: Ze kunnen rotsen op hun vijand af laten komen. Leider: Rotspiek- is een sterke lenige leider, hij is iets jonger dan Straal. Commandant: Straal- is een redelijk oud vrouwtje. Leerling: Glinster Krijgers: Storm- is een vrouwtje met een ruige vacht en een gebroken staart. Punt- is een snel vrouwtje. Ze is de zus van Bliksem. Bliksem- is een zeer snel mannetje. Lukana- is een goede jager, ze is de moeder van Malanie en Thor en de partner van Bliksem. Leerlingen: Glinster- is een mooi vrouwtje. Moeders: Bij de Clans zijn er een soort van opvangmoeders, de echte moeder blijft bij haar welpjes totdat ze vier maanden zijn maar dan laat ze haar welpjes achter bij één van de opvangmoeders zodat de moeder weer kan vechten, opvangmoeders vechten niet. Kora- is een klein wijfje. Gara- is een klein jong vrouwtje met een gebroken poot. Welpjes: Malanie- is een vrouwtje. Thor- is een mannetje. Oudsten: / ZeeClan: Ze kunnen zuur water spuiten en zijn blauw, daardoor vallen ze niet op in het water. Dat zure water zie je eerst niet als het op je komt maar na een paar seconden val je flauw en daarna verbrandt de hele plek waar je geraakt bent. Leider: Stroom- is een sterke lenige leider, hij is iets ouder dan Bakara. Commandant: Bakara- is een redelijk jong vrouwtje. Leerling: Golf Krijgers: Lijn- is een trage cheeta. Lada- is een snelle cheeta en de zus van Lijn. Golfklauw- is een sterk mannetje met superlange klauwen. Leerlingen: Golf- is een sterk vrouwtje. Moeders: Bij de Clans zijn er een soort van opvangmoeders, de echte moeder blijft bij haar welpjes totdat ze vier maanden zijn maar dan laat ze haar welpjes achter bij één van de opvangmoeders zodat de moeder weer kan vechten, opvangmoeders vechten niet. Ganada- is een klein jong vrouwtje. Welpjes: Maw- is een vrouwtje. Oudsten: Zeeroof- is een cheeta zonder staart. Vrouwtje. Arendoog- is een mannetje die blind is en zijn krachten heeft verloren, niemand weet door wat hij zijn krachten verloren heeft. LuchtClan: Kan mist tevoorschijn laten verschijnen waardoor de vijand niks ziet. Ze kunnen ook felle rukwinden creëren. Ook kunnen ze vliegen, en hebben ze dus vleugels. Leider: Witwolk- is een grijze, grote cheeta, een mannetje. Commandant: Ruiswind- is een massieve, grijze Cheeta, een mannetje. Leerling: Beukstam Krijgers: Giraffebijter- is een grote, sterke cheeta en de oudste krijger, een mannetje. Sneldreun- is de snelste cheeta, een vrouwtje. Adelaarskop- heeft een grote kop, een mannetje. Vliegstem- is een grote, sterke cheeta, een mannetje. Vleugelslag- is een kleine cheeta, een vrouwtje, met een misvormde vleugel Leerling: Puntklauw Leerlingen: Puntklauw- is een kleine cheeta, een mannetje. Beukstam- is een massieve cheeta, een vrouwtje. Moeders: Platkop- is een mooie cheeta met een platte kop, een vrouwtje. Reuzenstaart- is de oudste moeder en heeft een grote, dikke staart, een vrouwtje. Welpjes: Luchtvlucht- is de jongste welp, nog heel avontuurlijk, een mannetje. Maannacht- is de oudste welp, een mannetje. Zonnestraal- is een klein, speels welpje, een vrouwtje. Oudsten: Kleinmaan- is een oude, wijze cheeta, een mannetje. WoestijnClan: Ze kunnen zandstormen maken. Leider: Zandtornado- is een mooi vrouwtje. Commandant: Zan- is de broer van Zandtornado. Krijgers: Cactus- is een vrouwtje die heel hoog kan springen. Cara- is de moeder van Cactus, haar partner is Zonnewind. Zonnewind- is een sterke dappere krijger. Bird- is een kleine vrouwelijke cheeta met een litteken achter haar oor. Ze is de partner van Zan en haar dochters zijn Agana en Geel, ze heeft ook een jongere zoon Korrel. Leerlingen: Korrel- is een groot snel mannetje. Geel- is de zus van Agana en ze zijn de oudste leerlingen. Agana- is een knap vrouwtje. Moeders: Licht- is een oude cheeta met een misvormd oor. Welpen: / Oudsten: Bries- was vroeger een snelle mooie cheeta. MoerasClan: De MoerasClan kan modder spuiten dat binnen twee seconden versteend. Leider: Razendklauw- is een snelle, krachtige cheeta, een mannetje Leerling: Moeraswater Commandant: Duistermodder- is een grote snelle cheeta met hele scherpe klauwen, een mannetje, en heel jong Leerling: Naaldstam Krijgers: Snelgreep- is een lenige cheeta, en de oudste krijger, een mannetje Greepvacht- is de jongste krijger met veel uithoudingsvermogen, een mannetje Leerling: Stekelpunt Magiestraal- is lenig en snel, en kan hoog springen, een vrouwtje Leerling: Veldsteel Lotusbuik- is een luie, sterke cheeta, een mannetje Leerlingen: Veldsteel- is een jonge, felle cheeta, een mannetje Stekelpunt- is de oudste leerling, en heel behendig, een vrouwtje Moeraswater- is de favoriete leerling van iedereen, kan alles wel een mannetje Naaldstam- is een nieuwe leerling, wil om te leren, een vrouwtje Moeders: Donkerblad- is een oude cheeta, een vrouwtje Oudsten: Nieuwtand- is de oudste van de clan, mist een poot, een vrouwtje Oudboom- moest zich vroeg terugtrekken omdat hij zijn oren kwijt is, een mannetje Hoofdstuk 1: Door Libellester "Malanie?!": riep Thor. Malanie sloop op hem af. Haar broertje had niks in de gaten. Ze sprong op hem. Bliksem liet twee kleine steentjes op hun kopjes neervallen. Ze keken op naar hun vader. "Gara en Kora hebben een Bergkonijn gevangen.": zei hij. Gara kwam al hinkend op hen af. Ze legde het konijn neer aan de poten van Bliksem. Bliksem knikte naar zijn zoon en dochter. Ze begonnen te eten. Wat lekker!: dacht Malanie. Ze was blij dat Gara en Kora eens een Bergkonijn gevangen hadden. Ze had dat nog nooit eerder gegeten. Verrukkelijk! Ze lieten een beetje over voor de opvangmoeders. Ze knikten en aten toen de rest op van het Bergkonijn. Lukana kwam op hen af. "Hoe gaat het schatjes?": vroeg ze blij. Ze gaf Bliksem een lik op zijn neus. Malanie liep blij naar haar moeder. Thor volgde iets langzamer zoals gewoonlijk omdat hij weer naar Glinster aan het kijken was. Glinster is de dochter van Storm en Rotspiek. Storm is weer in verwachting maar weigert om even naar de kraamkamer te gaan. Ze wil blijven vechten. Storm vertrouwd nooit een andere Clan. Zeker de ZeeClan niet. De MoerasClan valt soms nog mee. Maar eigenlijk vertrouwt ze alleen zichzelf. Malanie en Thor hadden hun middagdutje gedaan dus nu is het tijd om naar de klif te gaan. Kora ging mee. Ze stonden maar één meter van de klif. Kora ging juist even achter een Berggeit aan toen Malanie Thor speels een tik gaf. Thor gleed uit en viel achterover. Hij viel in de klif. Malanie keek over de rand. "Neeeeee! Thor! Wat heb ik gedaan?!": riep ze uit. Ze zakte in elkaar en rolde zich op tot een balletje. Ze begon te huilen. Ze hoorde een doffe klap. Maar wat Malanie niet had gezien was de ZeeClankrijger die Thor had geraakt en Thor had gedood nog voor die de bodem van de klif had geraakt en ook wist Malanie niet dat Duistermodder, de MoerasClancommandant juist op weg was naar het kamp van de BergClan om een boodschap te brengen en Duistermodder alles gezien had. Zelfs dat Thor door de Zeeclankrijger geraakt was door dat zure water dat langzaam een gat in Thors hoofd maakte in de val naar beneden. Maar dat kon Malanie natuurlijk niet gezien hebben dus dacht ze dat ze haar broertje vermoordt had. Hoofdstuk 2: Door Bladklauw Duistemodder kwam uit zijn hol en zag wat hij elke ochtend zag, oftewel de dagelijkse ochtendroutine. Leerlingen die schijngevechten hielden, de oudsten die sliepen, de krijgers die zich in het midden verzamelde, en de moeder die naar buiten kwam met haar welpjes.“ Alle krijgers nu hier voor mij verzamelen, dan kunnen we de dag beginnen, en Lotusbuik, schiet een beetje op graag.” “ Oke, dit is wat er gaat gebeuren, de krijgers met leerling gaan trainen en zonder leerling gaan jagen tot ieder van jullie een dier heeft, en Duistermodder, jij moet even bij mij komen.” “Oke, Razendklauw.” Eenmaal in zijn hol;” Duistermodder, ga naar de BergClan en breng deze boodschap over: Als jullie nog één keer onze prooi verjagen, zullen we jullie aanvallen.” “Dus ga nu maar snel, en neem onderweg nog wat te eten, een neem even een dier mee voor de clan. Duistermodder ging nog even met de oudsten staan praten;” "Zo zo, Duistermodder, ga je weer iets belangrijks doen, ik weet nog dat je een welp was en dit allemaal wou, commandant, opvolgend leider, alles. En toen, een paar maanden later stierf je moeder, je vader en je broer.” “ Ja, Nieuwtand, dat klopt, maar in deze clan zal ik een partner vinden en met haar gelukkig zijn, maar nu moet ik gaan, tot straks.” Eenmaal onderweg zag hij een zebra op het kleine stukje savanne van de BergClan. Die ga ik pakken, dacht Duistermodder, gewoon om hun terug te pakken. Toen hij hem eenmaal had gevangen en opgegeten liep hij verder. Ik hoef gelukkig niet door ZeeClangebied, dacht Duistermodder, omdat hun zuur water kunnen spuiten. Toen hij iets verder in BergClangebied was, zag hij twee welpjes spelen bij de kloof. Ze moeten niet in die kloof vallen, want als je daardoor valt val je in ZeeClangebied en onder die kloof zitten altijd bewakers die direct zuur water spuiten, dan ben je dood. Hij kon vanaf daarboven zien hoe ze speelde en hij kon de kloof in kijken. Toen viel dat ene welpje in de kloof. Had hij nu niet iets zien flitsen in de struiken. En toch raar dat een welpje in de kloof zou kunnen vallen door een zachte tik tegen zijn kop. Toen zag hij een ZeeClankrijger! Hij liep snel door. Eenmaal in het in het kamp riep hij;” Ik wil jullie leider spreken, want het is voor beide clans in belang!” In het hol van Rotspiek bracht hij de boodschap over en Rotspiek keek boos. Toen liep Duistermodder terug naar huis. Hoelang zal de vrede nog duren?, dacht hij. Hij was al weer vergeten wat er was gebeurd met de welp die in de kloof viel. Hoofdstuk 3: Door Libellester "Ik heb de opdracht voltooid Stroom, het was wel Rotspiek niet maar ik heb wel een welp gedood. Natuurlijk dacht die onnozele andere welp dat ze haar broertje vermoordt had.": zei een listige stem. "Goed gedaan Bakara.": zei Stroom. Malanie zat te protesteren. "Maar Kora, mama, papa, ik wil Thor nog één keer zien!": riep ze uit. "Nee liefje het is te gevaarlijk, dat is ZeeClangebied.": zei Bliksem. Malanie liep huilend weg. Maar dat duurde niet lang. Het was nacht en ze sloop naar buiten. Ze rende naar de kloof. Ze ging naar beneden. Ze zag ene wacht maar ze glipte er zonder enige moeite voorbij. Ze kwam aan bij het lichaam van Thor. Malanie deinsde achteruit. Zijn hele gezicht was weggebrand! Ze tilde haar broertje op en liep terug naar het kamp. "Malanie! Jij krijgt straf!": riep Rotspiek woedend. Maar toen viel zijn oog op het gezicht van Thor. "O mijn hemel! Malanie dit betekent dat jij hem niet vermoordt hebt maar zo'n stomme ZeeClankrijger": riep Bliksem uit. De zon kwam al op. "We gaan sporen zoeken! Straal, Bliksem, Lukana en Malanie! Ga maar!": riep Rotspiek. Het groepje vertrok. Ze liepen langs de rand van de kloof. "Dit is hopeloos, een bewaker zal hem zien vallen hebben en hem dan doodgeschoten hebben.": zei Straal. Maar toen zag Malanie iets. "Kijk eens! Ann deze struik zit een stukje blauwe vacht met een beetje wit! Bakara de commandant van de Zeeclan is de enige cheets die een beetje wit heeft van haar clan. En kijk hier eens! Zuur water! Ze schoot net naast mijn poot net toen ik Thor een tik gaf, daardoor dacht ik dat ik hem in de kloof geduwd had!": riep Malanie uit. "Slimme meid!": riep Straal. Plotseling dook er een gestalte op. "Ik wist wel dat ik die andere welp had moeten doden.": zei Bakara. Malanie keek woedend in de richting van Bakara. Straal liet een rotsblok op Bakara vallen maar ze miste op een haar na. Bakara miste niet, ze schoot raak op de poot van Straal. Straal viel flauw. Straal zou niet doodgaan maar ze zou haar poot nooit meer kunnen gebruiken. Nu had Malanie er genoeg van! Ze haalde haar krachten naar boven - wat ze nog nooit eerder gedaan had - en raakte met een Rotspiek de staart van Bakara. Die brak. En per toeval belande er een stuk van de piek in de poot van Bakara. "Ik geef niet op! Wacht maar! Ik kom terug, zielige welp!": riep ze en toen was ze weg. Hoofdstuk 4: door Bladklauw Duistermodder was net terug in het kamp, toen hij Razendklauw vertelde wat er was gebeurd. Hij liep terug naar het midden van het kamp toen Stekelpunt naar hem kwam. “Ik ben net krijger gemaakt toen jij weg was, maar zullen we wat eten?” “Ja, is goed, graag.” Toen ze gegeten hadden gingen ze slapen, maar daarvoor vertelde Duisterwater Stekelpunt wat er was gebeurt, en toen gingen ze slapen.“Weltrusten, Duistermodder.” Twee weken later had Duistermodder door dat Stekelpunt veel tijd met hem doorbracht.“Hoe zou mijn moeder mij vinden denk je, Razendklauw, als ze mij nu zou zien?” “Heel trots, want toen je krijger was gemaakt, werd je direct commandant, dat was drie maanden geleden, maar denk niet meer teveel aan haar, maar aan Stekelpunt, want iedereen ziet duidelijk dat ze van je houd, anders zou ze niet zoveel tijd met jou doorbrengen.” “Misschien heb je gelijk Razendklauw, en het ding is, ik hou ook van haar, maar ik zou niet weten wat ik zou moeten doen.” “Vertel het haar gewoon, dan gaat alles vanzelf.” “ Oke, dank je.” Toen liep hij naar haar toe en zei;” Stekelpunt, zullen we even lopen, ik moet je spreken.” ”Oke, Duistermodder.” Toen ze buiten het kamp waren, zei Duistermodder; Stekelpunt, ik hou van jou.” Stekelpunt keek hem stralend aan, en zei; Echt? Ik ook zo veel van jou, en ik weet dat je maar iets ouder bent dan ik. Stekelpunt en Duistermodder zijn nu partners. Op dat moment kwam Razendklauw boos zijn hol uit en zei; Iedereen in het midden verzamelen, nu! “Wat is er, Razendklauw?” Duistermodder liep naar hem toe. “Dat hoor je zo wel.” “Oke, we gaan nu de Bergclan aanvallen, want ze hebben weer dieren verjaagt.” Iedereen schreeuwde instemmend en toen liepen ze naar de Bergclan, met een gevechtspatrouille, met Razendklauw, Duistermodder, Stekelpunt, Lotusbuik, Magiestraal en Moeraswater. Toen stormde ze het kamp binnen van de Bergclan binnen en vochten ze voor hun leven. Duistermodder vocht met Rotspiek, Razendklauw met een leerling, die hij in één klap doodde, en toen doodde Duistermodder Rotspiek. Hij was heel erg gewond en ging op het stukje savanne van de Bergclan liggen. Er waren twee doodden, en die waren allebei van de Bergclan, Leider Rotspiek en de leerling Glinster. Toen de patrouille terugkwam, rende Stekelpunt naar Duistermodder;” Schat gaat het wel?!” J-ja, he-het gaat wel, *kuch* *kuch*.” Terug in het kamp lagen Duistermodder en Stekelpunt op het krijgersveldje. “Ik blijf bij je tot je beter bent, ik hou van je, en ik zal voor je zorgen, schat” “Dankje, ik hou ook heel veel van jou”, zei Duistermodder en gaf haar een lik. Toen rende Lotusbuik naar het veldje en riep;” Razendklauw is dood.” Ooh nee, dacht Duistermodder, niet nu. Hoofdstuk 5: Door Libellester Punt kwam hijgende het kamp binnen. "De MoerasClan komt eraan!": riep ze uit. Punt was te laat. De MoerasClan ging al naar binnen. Glinster vocht tegen een jong vrouwtje. Het vrouwtje liep weg. Glinster haar poot deed zeer. Plotseling kreeg ze een klap en toen werd het zwart. Malanie zag dat en sprong op Razendklauw. Ze verwonde hem ernstig. Maar toen zag ze dat Rotspiek gedood werd door een grote kater. Malanie keek rond. De MoerasClan krijgers stopten geleidelijk met vechten en trokken zich terug. En toen waren ze weg. Maar ze hadden helaas gezorgd voor twee doden bij de BergClan: Glinster en Rotspiek. Straal hoeste. Eerst was het gewoon hoesten maar toen was het bloed. "Vaarwel, tot in de HemelClan.": zei ze hees. En toen was ze dood. De clan was helemaal stil. Wie gingen hen nu vervangen?! "Bliksem! Bliksem! Bliksem!": riep de BergClan blij. Ze hadden nu een nieuwe leider. Bliksem! "Ik kies als commandant: Punt!": riep Bliksem. "Punt! Punt! Punt!": riep de clan terwijl Punt naar haar broer en leider liep. "Je had dat niet hoeven doen broertje.": zei ze. "Jawel Punt, jawel.": zei Bliksem. "Maar ik moet nog twee dingen melden: Storm is zwanger, nog van Rotspiek en ik benoem Malanie tot leerling van Punt, omdat ze veel moed getoond heeft.": zei Bliksem. Iedereen juichte, Bliksem gaf Lukana een lik over haar hoofd. Malanie was dolgelukkig. Hoofdstuk 6: Door Bladklauw ”Is Razendklauw echt dood, maar dat kan niet.” “En toch is het gebeurd, Duistermodder“, zei Lotusbuik. “Ik kan het niet geloven dat hij zo is gestorven, maar nu ben ik leider, dus aan de slag.” Een paar minuten later. “Iedereen in het midden verzamelen, dan kan ik beginnen met mijn leiderschap. Als eerste, word Moeraswater krijger”, en iedereen juichte,” en de nieuwe commandant word Stekelpunt, en nu wil ik direct dat alle krijgers zonder leerling gaan jagen, nu!” Iets later kwam Stekelpunt naar hem toe; ”wil je echt dat ik commandant word, want ik ben net krijger?” "En mijn partner, en de enige cheeta die ik wil dat na mij leider word ben jij, en zoals je weet slaapt de commandant bij de leider, dus maak je maar niet ongerust daarover, en ik hou van je.” Hij likte haar vacht in zijn hol helemaal schoon. “Ik hou ook van jou, schat” en gaf hem een lik over zijn kop. “Alles zal nu anders worden, Stekelpunt, maar ik zal er altijd voor je zijn.” “Dat weet ik toch, ik ben alleen bang dat ik je nu sneller kwijt raak”, en ze begon een klein beetje te huilen. “We zijn nu een maand partners, maar ik heb nog nooit zoveel van een cheeta gehouden als jij.” “Ik ben er ook altijd voor jou, Duistermodder, en dat zal ik altijd voor je zijn.” Toen gingen ze slapen. Een paar dagen later ging Duistermodder met Moeraswater, Lotusbuik en Stekelpunt naar de ZeeClan, en toen ze in hun kamp waren, werden ze naar het hol van Stroom gebracht. “Stroom, kunnen jullie ook wat minder agressief zijn, jullie doodden en welp voor niets, en jullie zijn altijd al raar en gemeen geweest, stop daarmee, of de MoerasClan, de WoestijnClan en de LuchtClan zullen jullie aanvallen.” “En waarom zou ik naar de MoerasClan luisteren?”, en spoot toen een straal in het oor van Duistermodder en hij verging van de pijn. "En nu wegwezen uit mijn gebied, of jou leiderschap heeft niet lang geduurd.” De patrouille rende weg naar hun kamp, en eenmaal daar gingen Stekelpunt en Duistermodder naar het leidershol. “Gaat het wel, schat?” “J-Ja het gaat wel, maar ik verklaar de oorlog aan de ZeeClan, die waarschijnlijk lang gaat duren.” “Ik moet je nog iets vertellen, schat.” “Wat dan?” “Ik ben zwanger”, en ze gaf hem een lik over zijn kop. “Dat is geweldig, en ze zullen waarschijnlijk net zo mooi als jij zijn, en ik zal ook goed voor hun zorgen.” En die avond praatten ze nog verder terwijl ze samentongden. Een nieuw leven zou beginnen. Hoofdstuk 7: Door Libellester "Er komen MoerasClan katten aan!": riep Punt. Bliksem knikte naar Punt. Malanie liep door haar gebied. Plotseling botste ze tegen een grote MoerasClankrijger. "Wat doen jullie hier.": zei ze zonder te twijfelen. Duistermodder keek haar aan. "Zo, wie mag jij dan wel zijn juffie?": vroeg hij aan de BergClanleerling. "Je hebt mij nog niet geantwoord!": riep Malanie bits. "O ja ,juist, ik kom met een boodschap voor jullie leider maar nu wil ik antwoord op mijn vraag.": zei Duistermodder. "Ik ben Malanie, dochter van leider Bliksem en van Lukana. Ik ben leerling geworden......": maar meer kon Malanie niet zeggen een vrouwtje hapte naar adem. "Wat is er Stekelpunt?": vroeg Duistermodder. "Niks hoor.": zei Stekelpunt. "Wacht even, Malanie? Dan ben jij de zus van de welp die vermoordt is door Bakara!": riep Duistermodder uit. "Oké, Bliksem, we hebben een deal, we vechten samen tegen de ZeeClan. Binnen 7 dagen. Als het volle maan is.": zei Duistermodder. Bliksem en Punt knikten. Er waren al drie dagen voorbij na het bezoekje van de MoerasClankrijgers. Plotseling hoorde Malanie weer dat geluid: dat naar adem happen. Ze keek achter een struik en zag een MoerasClankrijger liggen. Had Duistermodder haar niet Stekelpunt genoemd!? Dan is zij de commandant! Malanie zag dat de commandant aan het bevallen was. Ze zag dat ze al drie jongen had, ze ging naast de commandant zitten. De commandant keek haar vriendelijk aan. Toen viel één van de kittens in de rivier, die neerstort in de kloof! Malanie sprong in de rivier en zocht het welpje. Ze nam het vast. Ze kwam doorweekt weer aan land. Stekelpunt keek dankbaar. Malanie zag nu dat ze 5 jongen had. 2 jongens en 3 meisjes. Ze hielp Stekelpunt overeind en hielp haar om terug naar het kamp van de MoerasClan te gaan samen met haar welpjes. Blijkbaar had Stekelpunt nog een mannetje gekregen maar ze zei dat dat dood was en dat ze dat in de struiken had gelegd. Hoofdstuk 8: Door Bladklauw Een paar dagen nadat Stekelpunt verdwenen was waren voorbij. Duistermodder was bedroefd en kon niks doen. Hij wist dat ze elk moment kon bevallen en hoopte dat het goed met haar ging. “Wat moet ik nou zonder haar Snelgreep?” “ Ze was mijn partner, mijn commandant, en degene waarvan ik hield.” “Ik weet het Duistermodder, en ik” Opeens hoorde ze iemand van blijdschap roepen. Duistermodder liep naar buiten om te kijken en zag Stekelpunt met hun kinderen. Hij rende op haar af, en likte haar. “Ooh Stekelpunt, ik heb je zo gemist, waar was je?” “Toen jullie vertrokken, ging ik bevallen in het BergClankamp, en we hebben twee jongens en drie meisjes, eigenlijk hadden we drie jongens, maar ééntje stierf.” “Ik hou van je Stekelpunt, en zo als ik zei zijn onze kinderen net zo mooi als jij.” “Ik hou ook van jou, en samen zullen we deze kinderen gelukkig opvoeden, of niet schat?” “Ja, natuurlijk.” De dag was aangebroken, ze zouden samen met de BergClan de ZeeClan aanvallen. Ze verzamelden op het stukje savanne van de BergClan. De cheetas van de BergClan die er waren zijn; Malanie, Storm, Lukana, Bliksem en Punt. De MoerasClancheetas zijn; Duistermodder, Lotusbuik, Snelgreep en Greepvacht. “Oke iedereen, val het ZeeClankamp aan!” “Ja!” Iedereen stormde het ZeeClangebied in en later het kamp. “Bakara, jij gaat er aan, dat doe ik voor mijn broertje Thor.” “Die zwakke welp was niks waard, en bovendien ben ik toch sterker dan jij,” en ze spoot een straal richting haar buik, maar Malanie kon nog net ontwijken. Maar in plaats van Malanie schoot de straal richting Snelgreep en raakte hem in zijn zij. “Nee, Snelgreep,” riep Duistermodder, en toen spoot Duistermodder modder richtin Bakara, die raakte haar, en toen beet Duistermodder de kop van Bakara eraf. Toen stopte de ZeeClan met vechten. Maar hun leider gaf niet op en spuugde een straal water in de staart van Duistermodder. Hij verging weer van de pijn, en hij riep dat ze genoeg hadden gedaan. Iedereen ging naar huis, en de MoerasClan nam Snelgreeps lijk mee. Ik hoop dit nooit meer te zien, dacht Duistermodder. Hoofdstuk 9: Door Libellester Kora hoorde gepiep en niet van Storms welpjes! Ze hoorde een ander gepiep. Het kwam uit de richting van een struik. Kora keek en zag een mager welpje liggen. Vanwaar komt dat nu? Nu zag ze de vachtkleur! Groen! Dan was dat dode welpje niet dood! Ze nam het op en liep richting MoerasClangebied. Kora kwam het kamp van de MoerasClan binnen gestormd. Ze zag Duistermodder en riep: "Ik heb je zoon, hij was niet dood, ik heb hem gevonden in de struiken aan de rivier die in de kloof valt!" Duistermodder keek verbaast en Stekelpunt, die opgedoken was, beschaamd. Duistermodder en Stekelpunt inspecteerden de welp. Stekelpunt begon hem te likken. "Mijn zoon!": riep ze uit. "Mijn Yano!": riep ze. Duistermodder keek stralend toe. Weken verstreken en Yano had het verhaal al gehoord over dat hij in BergClanterritorium geboren was en zelfs achtergelaten en dat een opvangmoeder van de BergClan hem terug naar zijn moeder en vader had gebracht. Yano was al eens met zijn vader en moeder het BergClankamp binnen geweest en had een leerling gezien: Malanie. Aan haar grote te zien zou ze nog maar een paar weken leerling zijn in tegenstelling tot Yano. Yano en Malanie hadden gezellig gepraat. Maar Yano zat er sip bij. Zijn moeder - Stekelpunt - en zijn vader - Duistermodder - kwamen bij hem. "Wat is er zoon, je zit hier al zo lang en je kijkt zo sip?": vroeg Duistermodder. "Ik wil een BergClankrijger zijn!": riep hij uit. "En geef me dan eens één goede reden!": riep Duistermodder geschokt. "Ik ben verliefd!": riep hij uit. Stekelpunt en Duistermodder keken elkaar aan. "Op wie dan schat?": vroeg Stekelpunt lief. "Op......Malanie.": zei hij. Hoofdstuk 10: Door Bladklauw ”Yano, je snapt hoop ik wel dat dat niet kan, en ik ben je mentor, en je vader, en je leider en ik zeg dat het niet kan. Ik zal een groot krijger van je maken, en ze houd waarschijnlijk niet van jou, omdat je van een andere clan bent.” “Ik wil een BergClan krijger zijn en bij haar zijn!” “En ik zeg dat dat niet kan, hoor je me?! Sommige dingen kunnen niet oke.” “Maar... oke, ik zal het proberen.” Toen ze terug in het kamp waren, was Yano Malanie al weer vergeten en ging achter Duisterbloem aan, leerling en dochter van Donkerblad en Greepvacht. Een paar weken waren verstreken en Yano had een gelukkig leven; hij had een partner, Duisterbloem, hij was krijger, en zijn broers en zussen waren gelukkig, net als zijn ouders. “Duistermodder, kom eens schat, ik wil je iets laten zien!”, schreeuwde Stekelpunt. ”Oke” Toen Duistermodder bij Stekelpunt kwam, begon hij haar te likken. “Ik hou zo veel van jou en onze kinderen, ik zou niet zonder hun, en al helemaal niet zonder jou kunnen.” “Ik weet het, ik hou ook van jou, en ik ik zou ook niet zonder jou kunnen schat, maar we hebben kleinkinderen, kijk.” Duisterbloem had twee baby cheetas die bij haar zoogden en hun trotse zoon Yano. “Dat is geweldig om te zien, nog meer krijgers”, zij Duistermodder. Een maand later gebeurde er iets heel onverwachts, Yano stierf. “Mijn zoon, nee!”, riep Stekelpunt. “Rustig schat, hij is nu in de HemelClan, bij onze voorouders.” “Mijn partner, nee.” Duisterbloem, Stekelpunt en Duistermodder moesten huilen. “Ik hou van je zoon“, zeiden Duistermodder en Stekelpunt tegelijk. “Ik hou ook van je schat, wacht op me in de HemelClan. Die avond werd er gerouwd om Yano. “Duistermodder, we zijn onze zoon verloren, maar ik heb jou nog, en onze andere kinderen, en we moeten sterk blijven, ik hou zo veel van jou, dat kun je niet beschrijven of tellen van kuddes prooi.” “Schat, mijn liefde voor hem zal niet weggaan en ook nooit voor jou of de andere kinderen, ik zal altijd bij je zijn Stekelpunt, altijd, net als bij onze kinderen, en we zullen nog lang doorverteld worden.” Einde! Libellester en Bladklauw: Klad: 2 Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Schrijversbadges Categorie:Schrijverbadges Categorie:Schrijversbadge zomer 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadges zomer Categorie:Libellester en Bladklauw Categorie:Libellester Categorie:Bladklauw Categorie:Schrijversbadge zomer 2018: Deelnemers Categorie:Libellester en Bladklauw: Personagepagina's Categorie:Goedgekeurd Categorie:Goedgekeurde Pagina's Categorie:Duo